Expecting The Worst, Receiving The Best
by LilyMarie719
Summary: Raven's been hiding something. Then she has a vision that means her secret is about to be out in the open. How will Chelsea and Eddie react? RavenChelsea slash. Rated R for later.
1. Chapter One

Title: Expecting The Worst, Receiving The Best  
Author: Lily Marie  
Rating: PG-13 for now, but R for later on I guess  
Summary: Raven's been kiding something. Then she has a vision... Raven/Chelsea slash.

Author's Note: This is my first story on , but I know what to expect. Some good reviews, some bad reviews, and some ugly reviews. Well, I'm just telling everyone now that this story is **Raven/Chelsea slash.** So if you don't like it, **don't read it. **I have no patience whatsoever for people who click into and read a clearly marked slash story and then leave a homophobic gay bashing review. I'm just saying. I don't own the characters, nor do I ever hope to. I'm just borrowing them to star in the story. I promise to return them unscathed... if YOU promise to be sensible in your reviews :)

Expecting The Worst, Receiving The Best  
Raven could remember the exact moment she had started looking at Chelsea as more than a friend. It was when she had walked into the girls room to tell Chelsea that Sam wasn't going to show up for their after school date.

"How do I look?" Chelsea had asked, excitedly, and Raven hadn't quite known what to say. On the one hand, what she had seen would break Chelsea's heart for sure, but on the other hand, looking at Chelsea now, she felt like she'd never seen her friend before. She was BEAUTIFUL. She stumbled over the words in her mouth, saying something to keep her friend happy for as long as she could before the bomb had to drop.

And Eddie, Eddie was just as bad. When he saw Chelsea, he kept going on and on about how Chelsea had "it", but that friends shouldn't look at friends "its" and Raven felt about a hundred times worse.

It grew from there. Before that day, she'd seen Chelsea as nothing more than a friend, but after then, she started noticing more and more. Like, first, she noticed how beautiful Chelsea was, but it quickly evolved into realizing how sweet and funny she was. Of course, Raven already knew that Chelsea was sweet and funny, they'd been friends since kindergarten, but it was only now that Raven was putting these facts in context with how attractive Chelsea was.

Pretty soon, Raven was having trouble focusing on what Chelsea was saying, because whenever she talked, Raven became fixated on her lips. She had this inner conviction that what she was feeling was wrong, that she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about her best friend, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to kiss Chelsea. She wanted to wrap her arms around Chelsea and never let her go. But she knew she couldn't tell Chelsea, because that could ruin their friendship.

Chelsea Daniels was not stupid. A little ditsy, yes, and a little slow on the uptake sometimes, sure, but Chelsea Daniels was not stupid.

And she knew something was going on.

When she thought really hard about it, she could trace it back to that day in the girls room, when Raven had come in and told her that Sam wasn't going to show for their after school date. And that had hurt. But the way Raven had looked at her, it was like she wanted to wrap Chelsea in cotton wool and never let anything hurt her. Even though her feelings were hurt that Sam didn't like her, seeing Raven look at her like that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Later Raven had confronted Sam, and made him regret not giving Chelsea a chance. Funnily enough, by that time Chelsea didn't care what Sam thought of her. She was over that. It was the way that Raven cared enough to stick up for her, to dress in drag and defend her honor like that, that was giving Chelsea butterflies in her stomach. Chelsea was wise enough to understand that this wasn't good, that she shouldn't be feeling these things for Raven, because they were friends. But she couldn't help herself. She wasn't too stupid to realize that what she was feeling for Raven was dangerously close to love.

So Chelsea did the only thing she could think of to do. She started to decline the invitations to slumber parties, and making excuses not to hang out with Raven as much. Perhaps if she hadn't, she would have noticed the way Raven stared at her mouth as she spoke, or the way Raven had to really concentrate if she wanted to focus on what Chelsea was saying. But Chelsea didn't notice any of this.

The trouble began one day as Raven made her way to her locker, and felt her head turn slightly and her eyes glaze over. She knew the warning signs like the back of her hand by now. She was having a vision.

_(Raven's bedroom: Raven leaned in and kissed Chelsea gently on the lips)_

"Oh, snap!" she yelped. The vision had ended before she had a chance to see how Chelsea would react to the kiss. And once Raven had seen something, it always came true. So she was going to kiss Chelsea, soon, and had no idea how her friend would react.

"You just had a vision, didn't you?" Eddie Thomas hissed. Raven had been so caught up in her vision and the possible consequences that she hadn't even heard him walk over to her. But now that he was here, she turned to him with pain filled eyes.

"Eddie, I really need to talk to you about something," she began, but was interrupted by Chelsea's cheerful voice as she rounded the corner.

"Good morning all!" Raven's jaw dropped. She'd never seen this outfit before, but it was getting to her.

"Chelsea, Raven just had a vision," Eddie told her, concerned. "And she seems pretty wigged out about it."

"Raven, what did you see?" Chelsea asked. Raven felt the blood drain from her face.

"Uh, nothing," she lied. "Don't even worry about it, I got it covered. I'll see y'all later. Buh-bye now." And she turned on her heel and all but ran away from them.

"Well, that was weird," Chelsea commented, watching Raven as she hurried away. No, I am not looking at Raven's ass, I'm watching her run!

"You ain't kidding," Eddie agreed. I better go find out what's up.

Eddie and Raven had Petracelli together without Chelsea, and Eddie took his chance to pass Raven a note.

**Rae-**

**What up girl? What you need to talk to me about? And how come you wigged out when Chelsea came over?**

**-Eddie**

_Eddie_

_I don't know if I can tell you. The vision I had… it could go either way, you know? It could be the best thing that ever happened to me, or the worst. And I just don't know how it's going to work out. Can you come over after school? I'll see if I can explain, without Chelsea around._

_-Raven_

**R**

**You got a problem with Chels all of a sudden?**

**-E**

_E_

_It's a long story Eddie, and one I just can't tell you in a note! I promise I will fill you in after school. Just… don't tell Chelsea we're hanging out, ok?_

_-R_

Eddie looked over at Raven, puzzled. It wasn't like Raven to be so cruel, to deliberately exclude Chelsea. The three of them had been inseparable as long as he could remember, way back to kindergarten, when Raven kept bringing Chelsea things to see if she would eat them. And Chelsea always did. He smiled at the memory.

And now, apparently it was all over, and he was going to be stuck in the middle of whatever fight they were having. He heaved a sigh. Being a teenager sucked big time.

If Raven had felt bad about lusting after Chelsea, she felt like a real jerk when she and Eddie hurried off after school, without even saying goodbye to her. She felt so bad, she could feel tears threatening to fall before she even opened the door to her house and let herself and Eddie in.

"Okay, girl, spill. What's going on?"

"Eddie I had a vision that I'm going to kiss Chelsea." Raven cringed away, sure that Eddie was going to mad, disgusted or both.

"And…?"

"You don't think that's weird? Or gross?"

"Nah, it's cool. What's weird is you avoiding Chelsea like this. So how does she react?"

"That's just it, I don't know. That's why I'm so scared. I've been wanting to do this for ages, but I was too afraid of her reaction to tell her how I feel. But Eddie, god, I think I love her." She buried her face in her hands and sank into a kitchen chair.

"Rae, you need to tell her," Eddie told her quietly. "Because if you keep treating her the way you have been, she's gonna know something's up. And you'll hurt her more by doing this, than if you just tell her how you feel. Chelsea's cool, she's not gonna get mad, I promise."

"You're right. I just need to figure out the best way to break it to her."

"Hey, Chels, how you doing?" Raven asked tentatively the next morning at school. Chelsea looked her and smiled.

"I'm doing great, Rae, how about you?"

"Yeah. That's the thing. Can you come over after school today? There's something I have to talk to you about."

Chelsea caught the serious tone in Raven's voice and nodded. "Okay, Rae, I'll be there. Come on, we don't wanna be late for Lawler's class. Looks like the last thing you need today is the Seat."

It wouldn't have mattered if she'd got the Seat or not. All through the class, and all through the rest of the day, Raven was biting her nails (figuratively of course. Raven would never commit such a fashion faux pas as to bite her nails). And when the final bell rang, and she and Chelsea walked back to her house, she was even quieter than ever. They went straight up to Raven's bedroom.

"Okay, Raven, what's up?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this!" Raven sniffled. "Girl, I am SO scared that you're gonna hate me if I tell you what's going on, but I can't lie to you. That's not fair. So… I guess…"

"Just tell me, Raven. It can't be that bad."

"Chelsea, I…" Raven trailed off. Then she leaned in and kissed Chelsea gently on the lips.

"Girl, I'm so sorry," she whispered as they parted.

It took Chelsea a moment to gather her thoughts when the kiss ended, but after the moment had passed, she reached out with her right hand, wrapping it around the back of Raven's neck and pulling their lips back together. This time the kiss was less tentative, more curious, as Chelsea traced Raven's lower lip with her tongue. Raven moaned and parted her lips slightly, which was all Chelsea needed to slip her tongue inside Raven's mouth and find Raven's own tongue. Slowly and sensuously their tongues explored each other. Chelsea's left hand came up to cup Raven's cheek, as Raven's arms wrapped around Chelsea's waist. Finally they broke for air.

"Still sorry?" Chelsea whispered, smiling.

"Not so much," Raven admitted, grinning sheepishly. "Girl, where did you learn to kiss like that? That was…"

"Amazing," Chelsea breathed, looking at Raven's lips again. "I can teach you if you want… but it's going to take a lot of practice…"

"Let's get with the practicing then," Raven growled, grabbing Chelsea's hand and leading her to the bed.

An hour later they lay on the bed facing each other, hands clasped gently on Chelsea's hip.

"I think I've taught you everything I know," Chelsea said softly. "Wow, Raven, I had no idea it could feel like that."

"Like what?" Raven asked, wondering if Chelsea was feeling what she herself was feeling.

"It felt like… Like I'd die of sadness if you ever stopped kissing me, but it felt like I'd die of happiness if you kept kissing me. And I didn't care, I just wanted to kiss you forever."

"I know what you mean girl. Hey, you never answered my question. Where did you learn that? I never knew you could kiss like that, you're incredible."

"Um… Raven, just between you and me? I didn't learn that anywhere. I've never kissed anyone before you… not like that, anyway. Just, like, my grandmother and stuff. Never kissed with tongue before you."

"No way! That means you're a natural," Raven giggled, kissing Chelsea's nose. "Hey, this isn't gonna be… weird for you, is it? Cos we're both girls, and stuff."

"No, why would that be weird?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying."

Reluctantly, Chelsea sat up and began to slide off the bed. "I better go, my parents are expecting me for supper," she said. "Raven… thank you. I never thought you could feel the same way I do, and now… I've never been happier in my life."

"Wanna come watch movies here tomorrow night? I'll invite Eddie too. My parents are taking Cory to see Grandma Baxter, but I'm not going because I went last time."

"Sounds good, Rae. I'll come over about two, ok?"

"Okay." With one last kiss Chelsea left the room, a goofy grin plastered all over her face. Raven wore an identical expression as she grabbed for the phone.

"Eddie? Guess what! My vision just came true, and it was the BEST EVER!" Raven crowed as soon as Eddie picked up.

"So you kissed her?" he asked, laughing at how happy Raven was.

"Man, I kissed her, she kissed me, there was a whole lotta kissing going on up in HERE. So, uh, lemme ask you. You wanna come over and watch some movies tomorrow night? Chelsea's coming too."

"Sure thing, Rae… just promise me one thing. You two aren't gonna be making out all night, are you?"

"Boy please, as if! We only just got together! It ain't all about that!"

They hung up and Raven climbed into bed, unable to stop smiling. "Chelsea, I love you!" she whispered as she fell asleep.

The next afternoon everything was set. The movies were rented, the popcorn was popped, and there were blankets on the sofa for them to huddle under. All it needed was…

"Ding dong! Rae, we're here!" Eddie and Chelsea had arrived together.

"Oh snap! Thought I would at least get one little kiss before Eddie got here!" Raven cursed, but she opened the door for her friends and they set themselves up on the couch.

The first movie they were watching was the Japanese version of The Grudge. It turned out to be WAY scarier than the American version… if you could read fast enough to keep up with the subtitles, and Chelsea couldn't. Soon she grew slightly bored. But she knew just how to amuse herself…

Reaching towards Raven under the blanket they were sharing, Chelsea gently placed her hand on Raven's thigh, curving it so her palm rested on top while her fingers were caressing Raven's inner thigh. She heard Raven's breath hitch in her throat, and smiled to herself. Slowly, slowly, Chelsea moved her hand higher, and higher under Raven's skirt, until it was almost, but not quite there. Raven almost stopped breathing. Chelsea took her hand away and rested it on her own thigh, waiting to see what Raven would do.

Raven moaned quietly in disappointment as the delicious sensations Chelsea was making her feel stopped abruptly. She reached over and grabbed Chelsea's hand, putting it back where it had been. Catching Raven's eye, Chelsea silently asked if this was okay, to go further. Raven nodded, biting her bottom lip, and Chelsea moved her hand up the last little bit until it was brushing against Raven's panties.

"Um, I'ma go make more popcorn. Chels, girl, you wanna come help me?" Raven stammered, jumping up from the sofa and all but dragging Chelsea into the kitchen. Eddie mumbled something in reply, engrossed in the movie.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Chelsea tried to ask, but was cut off by Raven's lips as the darker girl pushed her up against the counter and began to kiss her, hard and passionately.

"Whoa! Raven!" Chelsea gasped as Raven pulled away to gulp in air. "What's going on? If you wanted me to stop, you should've just taken my hand away! Although," and she smiled wickedly, "this is good too, I guess."

"I never felt anything like that before," Raven panted. "Never in my life. I never let anyone touch me… THERE before. And I liked it Chelsea, and it scared me! We've only been together for a couple of days, I really don't think we're ready for that sort of thing!"

"That's okay," Chelsea reassured her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Rae. I want to make you feel good, not uncomfortable."

"You wanna make me feel good?" Raven asked shyly. "Wow. Well, I gotta tell you, what you were doing back there? GREAT start. I felt good all right!"

"See that's really weird, cos I would have thought that you, and Devon, you would have…" Chelsea trailed off as she saw Raven shaking her head, blushing slightly.

"All we did was all you saw, Chels. We just kissed, and not even with tongue. I always wanted to do more, but he kept saying he wasn't ready. But I want to do that stuff with you. I'm glad you were the first person I let touch me."

"Aw, I'm glad too, Rae." The two shared a sweet kiss.

"Yo Rae! Where's the popcorn at?" Eddie bellowed, reminding them of his presence. Raven broke the kiss and stood on tiptoe, bringing her lips as close as she could to Chelsea's ear.

"Sleep over," she whispered. Chelsea shivered at the feeling of Raven's hot breath on her ear.

"Ok."

TBC...

Please review! Feedback helps me write better.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. See, what had happened is (catch the Chelsea reference there?) I moved out of home where my dial up was. And then I moved into a flat with four other people, and one phone line, and dial up just would not have been a happening thing. We have only recently had broadband connected, so I hope to update sometime soon. However, don't forget I haven't even been able to look at the story in about four months! No computer either!

Hope I haven't pissed too many of you off too much

Lily


End file.
